


Everything

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e17 All Things, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-06
Updated: 2004-09-06
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Just what did happen in Mulder's apartment that night after Scully told him how her life had changed? Why did Scully choose that second path?





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Everything

## Everything

### by FoxsDana

> Title: Everything 
> 
> Author: FoxsDana 
> 
> Rating: NC-17(due to sexual content) If you can't handle Mulder/Scully being intimate turn back now! 
> 
> Category/keywords: Mulder and Scully Relationship/Shipper/Scully POV/erotica 
> 
> Spoilers: "All Things"(if any) 
> 
> Dedication: To all the Mulder/Scully shippers out there, my best friend and "sister" Jess and most importantly....to the real "Mulder" in my life.....my husband. He will always be my constant, my touchstone, my lover and my best friend. This fic was inspired on October 29th of 2002 when we finally "found each other". 
> 
> Summary: Just what did happen in Mulder's apartment that night after Scully told him how her life had changed? Why did Scully choose that second path? 
> 
> Feedback: Please....I love it! 
> 
> Archive: Sure, just let me know where it's going! 
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters of the X-Files do not belong to me but are the property of Chris Carter, 20th Century Fox and 1013 Productions. Any similarities to the names or places of the fictional aspects of this story are purely coincidental. The song "Everything" was performed by the group Lifehouse and belongs to them! 
> 
> * * *
> 
> As I drift off to sleep weary from my spiritual journey, his faint words echo in my head: 
> 
> "All the choices would then lead to this very moment. One wrong turn and we wouldn't be sitting here together. That says a lot. I mean it's probably more than we should be getting into at this late hour." 
> 
> In my semi-conscious state, I can feel his hand as it touches my hair, carefully brushing it away from my face. My nose can register the strong smell of his cologne as I feel his hot breath on my neck. Is he going to kiss me? Is he going to make it clear for the path I have chosen? I lay there anticipating his kiss. Waiting to feel his strong lips upon mine that I have only felt once before. When we both shared a brief moment to celebrate a New Year ahead for us. But was it really that? Perhaps it was more to celebrate the seven years that we had shared a special relationship. When all of our emotions had been restrained leading up to that particular moment in time. A single kiss to part the waters and begin to tear down the barriers around us that had been up for so long. 
> 
> I feel my heart beating faster as I wait to feel his touch. Feel stirrings in me that I have never felt before. Find myself thinking thoughts I haven't since I was a teenager. It's then that I feel wool touch the skin on my neck. I feel the couch shift slightly, as my body becomes warm from the blanket. Is he still going to kiss me? I receive my answer as I feel the couch rise up, the weight taken off of it. Where is he going? Is it something that I've done? Did I say something to offend him? These questions plague my brain as my tiredness begins to overcome me. I try desperately to fight it but it's no use. It appears that I must sleep and share my resting-place alone, yet again. 
> 
> Some time later, my body decides it has received the rest it desired and I slowly begin to awaken. As my senses adjust to their settings again, I pick up the faint smell of rose and jasmine. The strong smells invigorate me, bringing me back to life. This can't be right, can it? To smell such an odor in the apartment of one, Fox Mulder? It's then that I begin to wonder, am I still at his apartment? I slowly open my eyes only to see darkness all around me. As I adjust my eyes, I see the faint flicker of candlelight illuminating the room. I see shadows being cast on the wall as they shine their light. Perhaps I am in some temple in my mind? One of the quiet places that I have gone to so many lonely times in my life? 
> 
> I then look over and see the familiar fish tank with it's bluish-green illuminating light. A tank filled with the creatures that have been his only companions for years. For some strange reason, they appear to be swimming differently then usual. Could they be sensing the same thing that I am? My eyes then pick up the faint trail of smoke coming from the side of the room. It's then that I realize the scent is from incense burning in the corner. 
> 
> I slowly rise up from the couch, now wanting to fulfill my curiosity of what is happening around me. I look toward the window and see a figure silhouetted against the moonlight. It's the same figure that I just saw only hours ago. He is turned away from me, gazing outside into the night. 
> 
> "Mulder?" 
> 
> He turns around upon hearing me call his name. "Have a nice nap?" 
> 
> I move over to the end of the couch. "Yes, I did." 
> 
> "Good." He then begins to walk towards me. As I watch him, I realize that there is something almost different about his step. It's as if he is almost a different person. He suddenly stops just before the couch in front of the stereo. He pushes the play button and then makes his way over towards me again. 
> 
> It's then that I hear the piece. The piece that was playing in the office just a few days ago on his boom box. At the time, when I heard it, I simply ignored it. Thinking of it as just a reason for Mulder to tune me out. To use it as a way for him to avoid concentration. So why is he playing it now? I study him carefully as he stops just in front of me. 
> 
> "Mulder? What.....What is going on here?" 
> 
> "What do you mean?" 
> 
> "Well, I mean the incense, the candles, the music?" 
> 
> "You don't like it?" 
> 
> "No, I do. It's just that....well I'm not really quite used to this." I look up at him tilting my head slightly. "What's happened to you?" 
> 
> "Do you remember when I was playing this a few days ago in the office, Scully?" 
> 
> "Yes. It was just before you informed me about our flying to England to study crop circles. Why?" 
> 
> "Did you ever question why I was playing it?" 
> 
> "No. I guess I figured you were just trying to have something to motivate you?" 
> 
> He gives a smile. "Typical, Scully. Always choosing to find the most rational explanation to a question. Not thinking that possibly my motivation to listen to it might be something else." 
> 
> "What is that?" 
> 
> He reaches his hand down and touches the side of my face. "You." 
> 
> I feel my skin tingling from his touch. I look into his eyes and see something entirely different than I have before. I see sincerity, compassion and something else I can't quite figure out. 
> 
> "I....I don't understand." 
> 
> "They say they are certain kinds of music that can mean different things to people. Some that can remind them of something or someone. That can motivate them to do something or inspire them." He bends down to me till he is looking deep into my eyes. "And in my case, something that does all of them. " 
> 
> As he stares at me, I find myself frozen, desperately fumbling for words. "I..." 
> 
> "Ssssssh." He whispers, placing a finger on my lips. "Don't say anything. I've been working through this in my mind for weeks. Waiting for just the right time to say what I'm feeling. And after our conversation tonight and the thinking I have done since I've been gone, I feel I'm ready." He begins to caress my cheek. "I set all this up because I wanted tonight to be special. I wanted everything to be perfect." 
> 
> I can feel myself trembling even more. The last time we were close like this was when I was going to quit. When he confessed to me what I was to him. How I had saved him and made him a whole person. After that, what could he possibly have to tell me? What's left? 
> 
> "Perfect...perfect for what?" 
> 
> He takes my hand gently. "Perfect for the opportunity I have been waiting for all this time. The opportunity to have the chance to be able to step out of the shadow of Agent Mulder and into one of Fox Mulder. Sometimes it can be hard to distinguish the two. Especially when you have been in one of them for so long. But you've allowed me to finally do that." 
> 
> "I....I have?" I ask in a hoarse whisper. 
> 
> He nods. "In more ways that you will ever know. I know I've said this to you before but you've changed me. Until I met you, I only chose to see my own side of things. I thought that everything I believed in was right and everyone else was wrong. I refused to believe that there could be two parts to everything. I thought I had the world figured out. I was under the false impression that I knew what I wanted to do with my life. All I had to do was just sit down there in a dark basement, live in my paranormal world and care about nothing else around me. Not to care about what people thought about my life or me. To just remain behind a desk and be an embarrassment to the FBI for the rest of my life. But not caring as long as I could pay my bills. Only caring about one other thing besides that and that was to find out what happened to my sister. At that time, I didn't care that the world was just passing me by. All of that changed the day you stepped into my office and we were assigned to our first case. And even though I thought at first you were sent to spy on me and we had different backgrounds, I found it challenged me. For the first time in my life, I found someone the opposite of me but who inspired me. That made me not want to just give up as I had done so many times. And showed me there was much more to life." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling here. I told myself I would do this once I started talking to you. It's just that you mean so much to me and..." 
> 
> I give his hand a reassuring squeeze. I can feel just how hard this is for him. Having to put down his macho, male image. 
> 
> "Go on." I whisper my heart beating so fast I can hardly stand it. 
> 
> He closes his eyes and I can see that he is deep in concentration. "You....you mean everything to me, Scully. I wouldn't be where I am now without you. I would most likely be in a mental institution somewhere, rambling on about government conspiracies and aliens. Instead, I'm here. Tonight with you. In my apartment." He takes another pause. "I couldn't get back to you soon enough. To tell you.....what I've wanted to for so long." 
> 
> "I'm listening." I whisper as I touch the side of his face. 
> 
> He opens his eyes and looks deep into mine. "I...I love you, Scully." 
> 
> I look back at him shocked by his words. I can feel the wall around my heart melting. If only he knew how long I've wanted to hear them but was afraid. Afraid that he would reject me. A smile spreads across my face. "I love you, too Mulder." 
> 
> He pulls back from me but still continues to stare. "You.....you do?" 
> 
> "Yes. I've loved you much longer than you think." I answer lowering my head. "I was just afraid to admit it to myself. I've been closed off for so long that I'd forgotten what it felt like." 
> 
> "What, what felt like?" 
> 
> "Love." I answer raising my head to look at him again. "True, unrequited love." 
> 
> He lets out a chuckle. "I don't believe this." 
> 
> "Believe what?" 
> 
> "Well, I guess I didn't quite expect to hear the same answers from you." He lowers his head. "I guess I thought that.....I don't know. That you would reject me. Just like it's happened to me so many times before in the past." 
> 
> "Mulder...." 
> 
> "And the thing is that.....even if you did reject me, I....I didn't care. Even though I realized how it could jeopardize our friendship and our partnership. I cherish our friendship and partnership so much, Scully." He lets out a sigh. "This whole thing was such a double edged sword. I admit my feelings for you and risk losing everything that we've worked so hard on through the years. And I.....I would risk losing the one person who taught me how to trust and to love again. And..." 
> 
> I reach my hand out and place it under his chin, raising his head. "Mulder, it's ok. Didn't you hear a word I said to you?" I lean my face towards him. "I love you. And I can't think of anyone else I would rather be here tonight with then you." 
> 
> "Re...really?" 
> 
> "Yes, Mulder." I whisper. "Why do you think I made the choice I did? How many times I could have just walked away and not looked back." I pause thinking of Daniel. "I even had that chance offered to me again. A chance that would never normally come back. I had the chance to be with a man I've always loved and live a normal life. And years ago it would have been the right choice." I reach my hand up and place my hands on the side of his face. "But I know now that isn't the case. This is where I want to be. And this is who I want to be with." 
> 
> He says nothing but leans his head towards mine. I close my eyes as I feel his breath on my face. I open my mouth anticipating his kiss. Knowing that this kiss will be different from the first one we shared on New Years. This will be more than just a kiss between friends. It will be a kiss to the next level. I feel his lips brush mine. 
> 
> "Wait." He whispers humming on my lips. 
> 
> "What....what is it?" I whisper breathlessly still waiting for his kiss. I then feel him pull back and rise off the couch again. Oh my god. Has he changed his mind? It's at this point that I open my eyes and see him standing by the stereo. Another song begins to play and he turns towards me with his hand extended. 
> 
> "Dance with me, Scully." 
> 
> As I look back at him, an image flashes in my mind. Of a time two years ago when we were on another case. When there had been music playing and he had risen from the table, extending his hand out to me. I had taken it and we had danced ever so close. I can still see the smile on his face, see the twinkle in his eyes. A dance I had secretly never wanted to end and one that I feared would never be repeated. And yet here he was offerring me that chance again. I reach out my hand to his and take it just as I did those years ago. 
> 
> He gently lifts me from the couch and leads me over to the middle of the floor. He looks back at me for a moment before taking my one hand and placing it in his as he did those years ago. I move my other hand up to take his when he stops me. 
> 
> "No." 
> 
> I look back at him with a confused look. 
> 
> "I want this dance to be special." He replies softly as he lowers his hand until it comes to rest on my waist. "A dance that is between more than just friends." 
> 
> I feel myself trembling as I feel his hand on my waist. And it's at that moment, that I feel the warmth of his body close to mine as we begin to slowly move together. 
> 
> *Find me here  
>  Speak to me  
>  I want to feel you  
>  I need to hear you  
>  You are the light  
>  That is leading me to the place where I find peace again.* 
> 
> I hear the lyrics of the song as a feel a calmness and peacefullness engulf me. I am beginning to feel the way I have when I have visited that temple in my mind. Only this time I am not alone. I rest my head on his shoulder as the song continues. 
> 
> *You are the strength that keeps me walking You are the hope that keeps me trusting You are the life to my soul  
>  You are my purpose  
>  You are everything  
>  And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you Would you tell me how could it be any better than this.* 
> 
> "Listen to the words, Scully." He whispers in my ear. "Hear my thoughts through them. They will tell you all you need to know." He then begins to plant soft kisses on my neck. 
> 
> I take in a quick breath as I feel his lips tenderly moving across my neck. "Mulder..." I whisper. 
> 
> "Ssssh. Listen." He replies lifting his lips briefly off my neck. He then continues to kiss my neck as the song continues. 
> 
> *You calm the storms  
>  You give me rest  
>  You hold me in your hands  
>  You won't let me fall  
>  You steal my heart and you take my breath away Would you take me in  
>  Would you take me deeper now.* 
> 
> As the song continues, I feel his kissing becomming more intense. I can feel his passion building in the same sense as the crescendo of the music. I let my head fall slowly back as I am also caught up in the moment. The lyrics of the song echo in my head and are emphasized by his kisses. And I can sense his urgency. Like he is afraid this moment will disappear quickly much like the song that is being played. 
> 
> "Oh, Mulder." I breath as I feel my head spinning. Can this really be happening? Is Fox Mulder really kissing me? 
> 
> *And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you Would you tell me how could it be any better than this 'Cause you're all I want  
>  You're all I need  
>  You're everything, everything.* 
> 
> He then pulls back from my neck and looks deep into my eyes. Placing his hands on the side of my face, I feel myself trembling once more. "You're everything, Scully." He begins to slowly caress my cheek. "You're all I want. you're all I need." He leans his head towards me. "You're everything." He places his lips above mine as I close my eyes, hardly breathing. "Everything." He then takes my lips in his with a passionate kiss. 
> 
> The feelings coursing through me as I feel his kiss are indescribable. I can feel the barrier around my heart completely melting away. I can feel my inner self starting to break free. As I return his kiss, I can feel my desire growing. The desire that I have tried to supress for seven years. Letting my instinct take over, I allow my hands to slowly travel down his shirt. I can feel my anticipation growing as I feel the material and remenisce what is under it. I fulfill my need as I reach the bottom of his shirt and place my hand under it. I can hear a moan escape his lips as he feels me touch his bare skin. For seven years I have seen his chest but have never been able to touch it. I can feel his strong abs that remind me of the strength he possesses. My hand then begins to slowly make its way upward not missing an inch. My exploration leads to his small area of chest hair, which I intertwine in my fingers. I then make my way over to his nipple and caress it ever so gently with my fingernail. 
> 
> He answers my touches by deepening the kiss even more. His tongue brushes across my lips and begins to tease them. He then patiently waits for an invitation for my mouth and I gladly give it. Opening my mouth, his tongue begins a little exploration of its own. He grazes the roof of my mouth, tickling it with the tip of his tongue. It then comes slowly down until it reaches mine. He then twirls his tongue with mine as they connect. 
> 
> The man I have known for seven years, have risked my life for, and has been the only one I have trusted, Fox Mulder is tasting me. And as I continue to kiss him, I allow myself to do the same. And the taste I am receiving is like nothing I have ever known. I find my tongue exploring his mouth now, taking in every inch of it. I hear his moans and they only insight me to kiss him harder. I have tasted him and now I want even more. My hands move down under his shirt again and pull up on it, pulling it towards his head. 
> 
> As I fumble with it continuing to kiss him, he quickly pulls away and then lifts it over his head himself. Throwing it to the floor, he is now standing before me shirtless. I study his muscular arms and his chiseled form as he stares back at me. Then without another word, he reaches forward, placing his hand behind my neck and pulls me to him roughly. He stares back at me for a split second before once again taking my lips in a fiery kiss. His hands then move into my hair as he runs his fingers through it. It's almost like a harpist when they pluck their strings, ever so gently. They then make their way down slowly to the back of my head and neck. His hands cradle the back of me as he slowly pulls his lips from mine. He begins to leave kisses on my tender face and cheeks as he slowly makes his way towards my neck. I then feel his lips on the sensitive area on the right side of my neck. 
> 
> "Mulder..." I find myself moaning his name as his kisses and tongue begin to tingle my skin. His name sounds so wonderful and natural coming from my lips due to pleasure. I always wanted the pleasure I am feeling to come from him. If only he knew how many times I had watched those firm lips from afar and imagined them kissing me. How much I envied that time I saw him dancing and kissing Phoebe Green over seven years ago. And yet here I was now....in that same position but no fancy ball or gown. Just a simple dance, in a simple apartment, on a simple night. 
> 
> I feel his hands move down to my shoulders as he slowly pulls down my suit jacket. The jacket now in a heap behind me, his hands begin to travel down my arms. The feel of his lips upon my neck and his fingers grazing my skin are sending charges of electricity through me. His hands then wander down the front of my top. He pulls up the bottom of it and my skin retracts as he touches my stomach. He then starts to rub it gently in a circular motion as his other hand works on pulling up my top. I unconsciously find myself raising my arms helping to ease the top over my head. He tosses the top behind to join the suit jacket. He then pulls back and looks at me. "Beautiful." He whispers as his hazel eyes wander up and down my chest. 
> 
> I can feel my breasts heaving under my bra as I stare back at him. There is only one other time that he has seen me this way. One of the first cases we investigated, seven years ago. When I had gone to him because I was afraid that I too was a victim of the strange circumstances surrounding us. I had shown up in nothing but a robe concealing my bra and underwear. I hadn't even given it a second thought at the time as I had fully trusted him. The feel of the candle as he ran it slowly down my back had sent shivers down my spine. It almost reminded me of a scene from those erotic movies that Mulder had watched so many times. A scene I had never considered I would be a part of....until now. This time, I was standing before him not as a partner but as a potential lover. And as I stand in front of him, I find myself second guessing now. Those movies that he has watched so many times with the big-breasted, volumptious women, I am none of those. What if I don't measure up to them? What if he expects more? I find myself lowering my head. 
> 
> "Scully? What is it? What's wrong?" 
> 
> "I just hope you aren't disappointed with what you see." 
> 
> "What?" 
> 
> "All the women I have seen grace your magazines, your video screens.." 
> 
> He takes on a puzzled look for a moment and then shakes his head. "Wait, you think that my ideal person....my ideal woman is one of those? Scully, those are just women on printed paper or a screen. They aren't real to me. And everytime that I see another woman..." He takes his hand and places it under my chin, raising my head. "I see you." 
> 
> "M...me?" 
> 
> He nods his head. "I told you Scully. You're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything. And I don't want you to compare yourself to those other women. I don't want you to compare yourself to ANY other woman. I love you because you are Dana Katherine Scully. You are....the most beautiful and intelligent woman I have ever known. I love you for you, Scully." 
> 
> I can feel a tear trickling down my face as I take in his words. This is the reason I have chosen that second path. Why I am standing with him in this intimate moment. "Oh, Mulder. I..." 
> 
> He places his finger to my lips. "Sssssh. Don't say another word." He then takes a finger and wipes the tear off my cheek. "I don't want us to think about anything tonight except us. All I want to do is spend this time with the beautiful, intelligent, inspiring woman that I fell in love with. And I want this to be a night that neither of us will forget. And Scully?" He looks deep into my eyes. "I don't want to pressure you into anything that you don't want. I love and care about you too much for that. As much as I want this, if you want me to stop..." 
> 
> Before he can finish I reach forward and wrap my arms around his neck. Then pushing myself to him, I take his lips in mine with a passionate kiss. I can tell he was completely taken by surprise by my actions and I can't help but smile. I am starting to show him that I am not the quiet, goody two-shoes Agent Scully that I am usually seen as. No, he is allowing me to feel free which is something I have not had in a long time. I can feel my nipples becoming hard under my bra as I rub my breasts up against his chest. 
> 
> As his tongue once again explores my mouth, he raises an arm slowly touching the side of my face. He begins to caress it gently as his other hand traces a path slowly down my neck to my breastbone. His fingers tickle it ever so softly sending shivers through me. He then continues his descent until his hand reaches the top of my bra. He then begins to rub the top of my exposed breast every so slowly and tenderly in a circular motion. 
> 
> As I continue to kiss him, moans begin to escape me. I still can't believe this is happening to me. That my partner of seven years is standing here feeling me, tasting me. I then let out a gasp as I feel his fingers graze my erect nipple. Oh god this is driving me insane. He is making me lose control. I can now feel his fingers completely touching my nipple, playing with it. Not being able to stand it any longer, I pull away from his lips. "Oh god, what are you doing to me?" I whisper catching my breath. 
> 
> "Showing how much I love you." He whispers in my ear. "Showing how much I need you." He then begins to kiss my earlobe hungrily and begins to trace the outline of my ear with his tongue. 
> 
> I feel his hot breath on my ear and hear his whispers. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "I..I need you too." I whisper as I crane my neck. I then take his hands and gently push them back as I pull away from him. I can see the puzzlement on his face. He's wondering if I've changed my mind. He's thinking he's done something wrong. I look deep into his eyes as I take my hand and move it to my back. I then use my fingers to unhook my bra. As I look back at him the straps slowly start to fall on my shoulders and down my arms. I then take my other hand and slowly ease out of my bra letting it fall to the floor. 
> 
> His eyes travel slowly to my now bare chest. "Oh Scully..." He then walks up to me and cups my face with his hands. "So, beautiful." He whispers. He then leans forward and once again possesses my lips. Instead of lingering this time, his lips pull away from mine and move slowly down my chin. He leaves tender, slow kisses as he makes his way once again to my breastbone. He then takes his tongue and begins to tickle it much like his fingers earlier. A smile creeps across his lips as he hears me moan in delight. He then takes his hands and places them on the sides of my arms and begins to lower himself as he continues kissing my front. His tongue caresses my skin as he leaves not a spot untouched. He then moves over to my left breast and begins exploring it with his tongue. He flickers his tongue over my soft flesh as I let my head fall back. He then moves to my nipple which is begging to be taken between his lips. He pauses for a moment before covering it with his lips. I let out a gasp as he begins to suckle it slowly. As he continues to suck, his one hand moves to my right breast and begins to massage it slowly. His fingers then begin to tickle my nipple. His tongue then comes out of his lips and begins to flicker on the nipple of my left breast. He then begins to suck it harder causing a suction noise from his lips. 
> 
> "Oh god, Mulder." I whisper as I feel his lips sucking my nipple. I reach out my hand and begin to caress his dark hair, pushing him closer to me. I can feel a tingling sensation all through me. Urges that have been suppressed all these years crying out. Urges that are drawing me to him even now. I gently pull back his head taking his lips off my nipple. He stares back at me as if he is trying to read my mind as to what I am planning next. I then lean forward and bring my lips to his neck. I begin to kiss slowly and tenderly at first as I work my way down. I then move to the back part of his neck and hear him moan as my lips touch his skin. I smile to myself realizing that I have found an obvious sensitive spot. I then begin to kiss the spot even harder as my hand begins to wander slowly down his chest. My fingertips glide across his chest as I continue to kiss his neck. 
> 
> "Scully..." He moans letting his neck fall to the side with his eyes closed. "You are driving me crazy." 
> 
> I then pull back from his neck and place my lips to his chest. I allow my tongue to play with his chest as I slowly lower myself down. I move my way over to one of his chest nipples and proceed to suck it with my lips. I then pull back slightly and take it between my teeth nipping it slightly. I hear a gasp escape him as he throws his head back. His face taking on an expression not of pain but of pleasure. I pull away from his nipple and continue to lower myself, my arms sliding down his sides. I continue to kiss his chest as my one hand wanders down his blue jeans slowly. I intensify the kiss as my hand begins to caress his leg moving down to his thigh. My hand then wanders up to his crotch where I can feel the bulge within. I begin to rub it slowly grabbing it with my hand. 
> 
> "Ah god...Scully!" I can feel his breathing becomming more labored as I continue rubbing his crotch. 
> 
> I lower myself to his zipper and begin to pull it down. I can feel my anxiety growing longing to know what is behind the area that has been forbidden from me for so long. The area that made the decision from friends to lovers. The zipper now lowered, I dip my hand into his pants and caress his clearly erect member as I look up at him. 
> 
> He lets out moan upon moan as he shifts his head back and forth. He then pauses and snaps his head back. Reaching down he pulls me up from the ground. He looks back at me for a minute before kneeling down slightly and scooping me up into his arms. He studies me for a moment and then reaches forward kissing me passionately. 
> 
> I run my fingers through his hair as I return his kiss with even more passion. I feel him shift me slightly as he heads out of the living room and to the back. I wrap my arms around him even tighter as he reaches his hand down and fumbles with the door handle. He keeps our lips connected as he goes about his task. He never misses a rhythm in our kiss. Achieving his goal, I hear the door swing open. Kicking the door with his leg, he carries me in and over to the bed in the middle of the room. Pulling back from our kiss, he stares back at me breathlessly before slowly lowering me to the bed. He cradles the back of my head gently before taking his hand away. Taking a step back from the bed, he unbuttons his pants and pulls them down his legs. Stepping out of them, he throws them to the side. Standing there looking back at me he says nothing. 
> 
> I stare back at him still catching my breath and see his boxers. They are not unknown to me now after placing my hands down his pants earlier. As he is looking at me, it's almost like he's asking for permission. Is he afraid?Perhaps he thinks I'm evaluating his manly body? It's then that I realize I was doing the same thing to myself when he was looking back at my bare breasts. I give him a smile as I sit up and motion him with my finger. 
> 
> He remains standing and silent for a moment before crawling onto the bed and slowly making his way over to me. Hovering above me he looks deep into my eyes as he caresses my face. "Are you certain this is what you want?" He asks in a whisper. 
> 
> I reach up my hand touching the side of his face. "I've never been more certain of anything else in my life." I whisper back. "I want you to make love to me, Mulder. I've already waited too long. You are all I have dreamt of these past seven years. The brief kiss we shared has haunted me all this time. The feeling of your lips on mine was a feeling I had never known. Ever since then I have wanted more. Longed to know what it was like to be loved by Fox Mulder. Wishing to know what was deep inside his soul and what was his true self." 
> 
> He stares back at me completely dumbfounded. It's obvious that I stated something he hadn't expected judging by his expression. Pulling back slightly he blinks his eyes and shakes his head for a moment. 
> 
> "Mulder? What...what is it?" I ask looking back at him with a concerned look. 
> 
> "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear that from you. What a relief it is to hear it. And no one.....has ever said anything like that to me." He positions himself over me again. "I love you, Scully and tonight I hope that I can show that to you. And I want this night to be one that neither one of us will ever forget." Leaning towards me he once again kisses me passionately. His hand begins to wander down my side to my leg. He travels further down to my thigh, his hand rubbing against the material of my skirt. As he continues to kiss me, he moves further down my leg until he reaches the area not concealed by the skirt. He massages my calves and dips to my ankles. Deepening our kiss even more he begins to move slowly back up my leg approaching my skirt. 
> 
> I close my eyes and take in a breath as I feel how close he is to the bottom of my skirt. This skirt which symbolizes a boundary that could be compromised. What lies under it, is the point of no return. It's the area that changes friends to lovers and once it is breached there is no going back. I feel him pause and begin to think that perhaps he has chosen to remain just friends?After all why would he hesitate?I wait in anticipation and receive my answer as I feel him under my skirt. Moans escape me as he slowly journeys upward. I know now there is no going back. I can feel myself shivering as he goes past my thigh. I let out a quick gasp and shudder as he stops on the panty part of my hose. He is so close to my womanly flower and it's calling out to him even now. I feel his fingers find my waist band on the panty- hose as they are slid slowly down my legs. He does this with tenderness and no hint of roughness keeping the panty-hose intact as he pulls them off my body and throws them onto the floor. I can hardly breath as I feel his hand once again on my leg slowly making its way up. 
> 
> He once again enters my mouth and begins to play with my tongue. His hand caresses my thigh as he shifts slightly. Going higher, his hand comes to rest on my panties and begins to rub the silky material. My moans encourage him as his hand then slips under the waist band and begins to caress the top of my now unprotected flesh. He pauses a moment before lowering his fingers to my now throbbing flower. Moistness greets his fingertips as he begins to slowly caress my pink lips ever so gently. 
> 
> "Mulder....oh god..." I moan as I feel his fingers exploring the outisde of my femininity. I can feel the throbbing increasing within me as I close my eyes. I take in breath after breath as his fingers continue to tease me and edge ever closer to my pronounced bump. I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take. I let out a gasp as I feel his finger finally brush it. I pull back from our kiss as I feel him now rubbing it. I fall back on the pillow, closing my eyes as pleasure rolls through my body. I grab onto the sheets, clenching them with my fists as he continues to rub it. My god he is going to make me have an orgasm before we even make love. I crane my neck and open my mouth, breathing heavily as he continues to pleasure me. Part of me wants him to stop because I want my first orgasm to be with him inside me. But the sensations coursing through me are causing me to re-think that. To have an orgasm through his touch would be wonderful. I find myself now moving back and forth below him encouraging his finger to go faster. My moans become louder and louder as I feel the wave within me building. Fox Mulder, is about to make me come by his touch. As I brace myself, I feel his finger move off of my bump. I open my eyes and look back at him as I catch my breath. 
> 
> "Not yet." He whispers looking back at me. Sliding his finger down, he is now inside me. A smile spreads across his lips as he hears another moan escape me as his finger moves slowly inside of me. He then closes his eyes as his face takes on a look of pleasure as he slowly moves his finger in and out. "God, Scully, you feel wonderful." He whispers close to my ear. He begins to kiss my ear hungrily as he moves his finger even faster. His moans intermingle with mine as if we are connected somehow and can feel the same thing. 
> 
> "Mulder!" I gasp as his finger continues to massage me inside. "Take me." I say in a pleading voice. "Please.." 
> 
> He pulls back from my ear and looks back at me as his hand grabs onto my panties, pulling them down. He slides them slowly off my legs and tosses them to the side. His hand moves to the side of my skirt and begins to undo it. Taking both hands he wiggles it down my body until it's on the floor along with my other items. His eyes then travel up and down my naked body. "You are absolutely breathtaking." He whispers. "Perfection." Bringing his head back up to me he starts to kiss my neck. He explores my neck with his kisses seeking out the sensitive spots. His lips move over the lower part on the left side of my neck where he starts to kiss me harder. Switching to his tongue, he teases my sensitive skin causing me to gasp with pleasure. Lingering there for a moment his lips then move their way down towards my chest. He kisses every inch of my skin leaving nothing untouched as he lowers to my breasts. He moves from one breast to the other licking, probing, sucking and ending with the nipples. His task accomplished he proceeds to kiss the delicate skin on my stomach as he massages my legs. 
> 
> I hold my breath as I feel his lips and tongue venturing up one leg and then the other. He misses not a rhythm as he kisses my thighs, calves and ankles. He is being a patient and tender lover and I can tell he wishes nothing more than to please me. Unfortunately his pleasing me is also causing me to become impatient. I have tasted him and now I want to feel him, inside of me. This waiting is almost too much for me to bear as I now play the role of the impatient lover. I raise my head and stare back at him as I lift his chin. "Mulder, if you don't make love to me now..." 
> 
> "You'll what?" He whispers placing a kiss on my upper thigh. 
> 
> "Please!" I cry out. "I want you....now. I want you more than I have wanted any man. I want to know and feel what your ex-lovers have. "Please, make me yours." 
> 
> A smile spreads across his face as he lifts his head. "Your wish is my command." He pulls back from me for a moment to remove his boxers. Stepping out of them, he kicks them to the side. He is now standing before me completely naked. The pleasuring he was giving and receiving earlier is now evident from his very large erection. He is definitely larger then I have had but I'm not afraid. He has already shown me tenderness and patience and I know this will be no different. He crawls back on the bed and creeps his way towards me slowly. His erection is now sitting just outside of my wet and waiting womanhood. It begins to tease my outer folds, rubbing against them. 
> 
> I feel the tip just barely brushing my entry. He seems so hesitant this time. Why? I can almost sense something conflicting within him. My suspicion is then answered as he lets out a sigh. "Mulder? What....what is it?" 
> 
> "I...I don't know if we should do this." 
> 
> "Why?" 
> 
> "I...I care about you so much, Scully. We've come so far now and I've enjoyed this so much. Hearing your moans, feeling and tasting you. I just....." He pauses. "I...I don't want to do anything to hurt you." 
> 
> I then realize what he is saying. He is concerned about his largeness and my small frame. I smile as I put a hand on the side of his face. "You won't hurt me, Mulder." I reply in a reassuring voice. 
> 
> "Are you sure?" 
> 
> "I trust you completely. And if I feel uncomfortable I will let you know." I caress his cheek. "I'm ready, Mulder." 
> 
> He looks deep into my eyes as he shifts above me slightly.Moving my legs apart, he positions himself closer. His enlarged member begins to once again tease my outer folds. He moves slowly and gently as his face makes it's way to mine. He is now hovering above my lips with his eyes half closed. He then places his member so that I can feel it just ouside my entry way. 
> 
> I look back at him, my heart racing rapidly, barely being able to breath. The feeling of him this close is invigorating and causing the tension to mount. I can barely stand it, waiting for the moment that is to come. When we will finally cross that threshold we have been at for seven years....when we become lovers. I feel my body tingling with anticipation as I lie there with him hovering above me. 
> 
> Taking a deep breath, he then enters me slowly with just his tip. He checks my facial expression before moving in slightly deeper. A moan then slowly exits his mouth as he closes his eyes. "Ah god, Scully. You feel...so good." He starts moving very slowly in and out as he lowers himself on top of me. 
> 
> I let out a gasp as I feel him moving within me. This is something that I have wanted for seven years, that I have dreamt about and now it is really happening. I instinctively start moving against him as we increase the rhythm slightly. I hear moans escaping from him as we move together. Closing my eyes I allow my hands to start caressing his back. My fingernails move slowly across it as I feel his muscles contracting from his movements. He throws his head back and moans louder as he starts to move a little faster. His moans excite me even more as I run my fingers down his spine. This isn't enough, I want to feel him....all of him. I grab his buttocks roughly, pushing him into me even more. 
> 
> "Scully!" He cries out as he completely enters me. 
> 
> I let out another gasp and throw my head back as I feel him entirely inside me. I find it hurts slightly due to how large he is but it quickly lessens as I once again move against him. I feel his hand as it comes behind my neck, bracing him more. I then feel his lips on mine as he starts to move faster. I open my eyes briefly to see that his are closed due to concentration on his task. I find myself pushing up to him matching him thrust for thrust. "Yes, Mulder." I breathe as we move faster together. I can now start to feel a tingling sensation beginning inside me. 
> 
> As he contintues to move within me, he brings his mouth to my breasts. He first explores them with his tongue, gliding over my delicate flesh. Arriving at the nipple, he takes it between his lips, sucking it hungrily. Pausing for an instant he takes it between his teeth, nipping it slightly. His thrusting has now become more insistent as he hears me cry out. His desire to fulfill his need is increasing as he moves his lips back up to my neck. 
> 
> I brace myself on the bed as we move even faster. Lifting myself slightly, I wrap my legs around him, pushing him into me even harder. I too have a desire to fulfill, a hunger to feed. I throw myself against him harder and harder as I feel my tingling increasing. "Yes.....oh god....yes!" I cry out as I lay my head back, closing my eyes. I can hear his grunts and moans becomming louder as he pounds into me, kissing my skin roughly. 
> 
> "Scully..." He moans as he moves faster and faster causing the bed to wiggle. "Oh god...." 
> 
> "Yes!" I cry out as the wave now starts coursing through me, taking me towards my peak. My body is trembling and sweat pouring down me as he passionately makes love to me. I almost feel as if I've left my body and am joining him on some astral plane. That our two souls are coming together as one. 
> 
> "Aaahh....Scully!" He cries out as his body now shudders releasing his hot seed into me. 
> 
> I feel his member thrusting inside of me as he reaches his climax. And it's at that very moment that I reach my own. "Mulder!" I cry out as my body also now shudders as I cling onto him. 
> 
> He continues to do a few more thrusts before he stops and collapses with his head resting on my chest. 
> 
> I feel his hot breath on my skin as he struggles to control his breathing. Slowly, I unwrap my legs from him and lower them down. Now we are both lying on the bed covered with sweat, breathing heavily. As I try desperately to control both my heart and breathing rate, a contented smile spreads across my face. I reach up and begin to caress his hair. "You ok? 
> 
> "Ye....yeah." He answers lifting his head slightly, turning it towards me. "You?" 
> 
> "Mmmm....me?I feel wonderful." I whisper touching the side of his face. 
> 
> His face then changes expression. "There's only one problem after having a love making session like that." 
> 
> "What's that?" I ask smiling. 
> 
> "Having to go to the bathroom!" He replies with a smirk as he raises himself from the bed. He leans over kissing me on the forehead. "I'll be right back." 
> 
> As I watch him disappear into the bathroom, I lay back on the bed and let out another contented sigh. Holding the sheets around me, I turn towards the window where I see the wind playing havoc on some poor tree. I can only guess that a storm is approaching from somewhere. As I look outside, I still can't believe that I am lying here in Fox Mulder's bed. That I am covered with his sweat and bodily juices. I reach down to the side of bed and pick up my underwear, putting it back on. I then hear the bathroom door open behind me. 
> 
> "Scully?" He asks making his way back over to me now dressed in his boxers. He sits beside me on the bed. "Are you all right?" 
> 
> I nod. "I'm fine, Mulder. I just..." 
> 
> "You just what?" He asks placing his arms around me. 
> 
> "I just can't believe I'm really here with you." I whisper. "That we just made love in your bed. And that tomorrow we have to go back to the real world." 
> 
> "The real world?" He lets go of me and climbs under the covers. "Come here, Scully." He says motioning to the spot next to him which I take with no hesitation. "This is the real world, Scully. We made love here....tonight. We confessed our feelings for one another after seven years. I just had the most memorable night of my life and shared it with the one person I've wanted to for so long. Granted in the morning, we'll have to return to the office and our work." He places his hands on the side of my face. "But nothing will change in how I feel about you, Scully. Nothing. I love you and that will never change." 
> 
> "Oh, Mulder." I reply with a sigh kissing his forehead with a long kiss. I pull back, looking deep into his eyes. "I love you too and I won't let anything jeopardize that. I promise." 
> 
> He reaches forward and places a gentle kiss on my lips. He looks back at me smiling. "Good. I don't know about you but I'm pretty tired. What do you say we get some sleep?" 
> 
> "You go ahead." I answer. "I think I might take a shower if you don't mind?" 
> 
> "Feel free, there's towels in the cabinet. "And Scully, you're more than welcome to stay here tonight if you want?" 
> 
> "Thank you, Mulder. I appreciate that." I look towards the living room. "I think I'd better put out those candles and incense before the neighbors think you are reinacting something from Woodstock." I reply with a grin. Reaching forward I kiss him on the forehead and lay his head down on the pillow. "Now get some sleep." I whisper. 
> 
> "Good night, Scully." He replies with a yawn closing his eyes. 
> 
> "Good night, Mulder." I reply before heading out the bedroom and to the living room. I set about putting out the candles and incense which have now left a nice but pungent fragrance in the air. I glance over by the coffee table and smile as I think of the dance we shared there just a little over an hour ago. I then see our article of clothing sprawled on the floor. Letting out a chuckle I pick up mine and head back into the bedroom to the bathroom. Closing the door behind me, I turn on the shower and test the water for just the right temperature. Achieving the right one, I then step into the shower and begin to rinse myself off. For one brief moment, I smell my arm which still contains his odor I close my eyes remembering his moans,his touches,how he cried out my name in his moment of ecstacy.. I secretly wish that it could stay on me forever. But now after tonight, I know that he will always be a part of me no matter what.That our two lost souls have finally found each other. And it's on this night that I have discovered just why I have taken that second path. The path that will now lead me to my destiny. 
> 
> The End   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to FoxsDana


End file.
